The present disclosure relates to clippers and particularly clippers used to cut fruits from trees, fruits such as lemons, limes and oranges, as well as apples and avocados. Cutting fruit from trees requires a precise cut, adjacent to the stem button (for lemons). On the one hand, the cut (or cutting action) should not impact and thereby damage the rind or the button of the fruit; more specifically if the button is severed, the opening can cause the fruit (lemon) to spoil. On the other hand, the cut should cut the stem close to the fruit. If too much stem sticks out, the sharp points (often referred to as cut-buttons) can puncture an adjacent piece of fruit when the fruits are packed. And the stem may need to be cut a second time, closer to the fruit, which is an inefficient and labor intensive process.